


Baby, One More Time

by katielynn94



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: Home Alone, M/M, Winnipeg Jets, bad singing in the shower, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielynn94/pseuds/katielynn94
Summary: Sami thinks he’s home alone... turns out he’s not.





	Baby, One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: @thosedaysthatwill encouraged me to try and write something for my favorite ship, Ben Chiarot and Sami Niku. No one loves them (besides me) as much as she does. This one is for you.  
This is very rough and very unedited, I just felt if I didn’t put this out there now I’d never do it. So please feel free to click away if this isn’t your typical imagine type.
> 
> This was originally posted on Tumblr May 2019. Reposting here since I deleted my side blog.

Balancing the groceries on his hip Ben opened the front door while glancing around for signs of life. Sami must be home because his car was still in the drive way. Ben had left a note on the lamp next to their bed before he had left, choosing to let Sami sleep in. After putting away the groceries, Ben began exploring the house, beginning to walk down the hall towards where he had left Sami earlier. Pushing open the bedroom door he heard the sound of the shower, neither Bailey or Sohvi, lifted their heads off the bed in greeting. Giving each of the dogs a pat on the head Ben turned to leave the room suddenly stopping when he heard the sound of Sami’s voice coming through the bathroom door.

“Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do  
It’s not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby ‘cause I need to know now, oh because  
My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I’m not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time"

Sami sang unabashedly. Ben tried to control his laughter as he leaned against the door jam. Never in the months they’d been together had he heard Sami sing. He was enjoying the moment to hear him so carefree. Ben let Sami continue singing, quietly getting out his phone to record the moment. No one ever told him he was much for thinking beyond the moment. So he surprised himself when he started singing along to the bubble gum pop song.

“Holy Shit!!!“ Sami said, yanking the door to the shower open, shampoo falling down into eyes. "You scared me!”  
Ben doubled over in laughter trying to not drop his phone. “I’m sorry, Kulta, but this is the best thing to happen in weeks. Priceless. Absolutely priceless.”  
“I hate you” Sami said, throwing a loofah out of the shower at Ben’s head. Ben ducked at the hurtling object laughing when it hit the mirror behind his head. “Out!!!”   
“Shut up, you looovvvee me” Ben sing songed backing out of the bathroom leaving the door open. “Some days I wonder why” Sami yelled from the shower.

Ben chuckled to himself as he climbed onto the bed with the dogs and pulling up the video of Sami on his phone. He watched it a few times debating whether to send it to the guys in the team chat. Thankfully, he thought better of that. Sami really would be embarrassed if he did that and he didn’t need Patrik trying to slam him into the boards at practice. No one messes with the bond of Finns.

Sami came out of the bathroom towel hanging off his hips and walked through the bedroom to the master closet and slammed the door. Ben could hear slamming of drawers and hangers bouncing off the walls as Sami dressed. Sami, wasn’t mad at Ben exactly, he was more perturbed with himself that he had been caught in the act. Walking back through the bedroom to the bathroom Sami took a deep breath and ran his brush through his hair. Ben sighed and scooted off the bed and into the bathroom, gently taking the brush from Sami’s hand, and continued to run it through his wet strands.  
"I’m sorry, Kulta. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. I wasn’t very nice of me.“ Ben said locking eyes with Sami in the mirror.  
"It’s okay. Next time I sing in the shower, I’ll sing a less embarrassing song, but Britney is a QUEEN."  
"Eh, she’s alright I guess. But I’ll tell you what. Next time she comes we’ll get a suite and make all the guys come."

So 5 months later, sitting snuggled into Ben’s side as Britney preformed at Bell MTS Place, Sami very happily sang along to every song. Ben singing along with him off key and out of tune, but loving every minute of seeing Sami’s excitement and the joy of being togther.  
\-----------


End file.
